


Taken in Hand

by LeviSqueaks



Series: Dean and Cas Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex Square, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rewards and Punishments, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, being forced to kneel square, cum licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks
Summary: When Dean gets a little too mouthy and out of control, Castiel has to take him in hand and remind him of the correct way to behave.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas Bingo Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657897
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Dean and Cas Bingo





	Taken in Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressPandora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPandora/gifts).



To be fair, Dean had a very pretty mouth. 

But Castiel’s patience was often worn thin with the fact that Dean used it to mouth off and insult and be such a brat. It had been a normal Saturday in the bunker, with Sam getting everyone up at 8 to clean, determined now, after so many years, to have a routine they could follow. Dean, of course, bitched the entire time. Castiel loved the man, his pure soul and his unfailing loyalty but ask the man to mop a floor and you would think the apocalypse was starting anew. 

Sam had lost it about two hours in, calling Dean childish and scolding him for his lack of dedication to taking care of their home. “You may not have cared enough about any of the ones we had before but this is our home Dean! Ours! It isn’t a rental or a hotel room or even Bobby’s and dammit I want to actually have an ounce of pride in it!” Sam had thundered as he grabbed a set of keys and stormed off to the garage. 

Dean had watched Sam storm out, his face set in that stubborn firmness that made Castiel vaguely consider strangling him for. Once Sam was out the door, Castiel let the silence linger for just a moment, long enough to get Dean to whirl toward him. When Dean did he stopped short and eyed Castiel’s face. The angel was vaguely aware that he wasn’t hiding his displeasure in the least but he considered this a bonus with the way his human had stopped short. 

Castiel sipped his tea and set the cup back down on the table before raising an eyebrow that made Dean tense and begin to fidget in place. “Dean.” The word was enough to melt Dean’s shoulders in a defeated slump. But just to make sure, because sometimes Dean needed things to be spelled out clearly. “Mop the floor, thoroughly.” 

“Yeah yeah… I’m doin’ it.” Dean’s petulant tone and scowl only further raised Castiel’s ire and he settled himself on the table to watch Dean pointedly as the man used the hot soapy water to scrub at the kitchen floor, muttering under his breath and slowly digging his own grave.

Castiel was an Angel of the Lord. He was a celestial being with immense power and presence. And he was sitting in the kitchen of the bunker, watching Dean with narrowed eyes as he petulantly mopped the floor. Humans really were trying on patience. 

When Dean was done, he padded over to the sink to throw out the mop water and put the mop up before turning to Castiel with a petulant frown pursing those beautiful lips and scoffed. “There, I mopped. We good?” 

Castiel slipped down from the table, his coat fluttering around him and he stalked forward, intentionally invading Dean’s “personal space” and meeting green eyes with a cold, blue stare. Dean swallowed when Castiel stepped close and shifted, hands clenching at his sides before Castiel wordlessly pointed down. 

It was practice and patience and trust that had Dean sinking to his knees, and the powerful warrior inside the vessel smiled. But the lips on Castiel’s face didn’t move and his eyes narrowed. “You’ve been incredibly disrespectful to your brother, your home, and me.” He said calmly. “You may be beautiful Dean, but your mouth is going to continue to get you in trouble.” 

Dean scoffed in response and he shifted back and raised an eyebrow challengingly at Castiel, “yeah?” 

Castiel’s own eyebrow rose to match it and a smirk crossed his lips as Dean’s eyes widened and a flush appeared over his freckled cheeks in response. “Perhaps I should give it something to do rather than allow it the freedom to mouth off?” He mused and Dean’s tongue darted out to wet his lips in response. 

Castiel undid his own pants, nimble fingers parting the fabric and bringing out his vessel’s cock to present to Dean. Castiel was well aware that Dean was itching for it, thinking this was play, that he was going to get “lucky” as he liked to call it. But it wasn’t Castiel’s intention that Dean would come out of this feeling rewarded. 

Dean leaned forward, hands coming up but Castiel gripped his hair before Dean could try and touch him and pulled Dean’s head back. He stared down at the man on his knees before him, this impossible, infuriating man and met his eyes as he fed his hardening cock to Dean, pressing forward firmly as he grew harder and guiding Dean to take him deeper with the hand fisting Dean’s hair. 

Dean whined at the intrusion, shifting forward, hands scrambling against Castiel’s thick thighs and fisting the material of his coat as Castiel quickly set a brutal pace, thrusting deep inside Dean’s mouth, using the man’s hair to guide him so that he could push deep. As he finally grew fully erect, Dean began to cough and fight against it. But Dean could shove Castiel away if he wanted. Green eyes lifted, tears filling them and spilling down his cheeks as he fought to swallow down the length that insistently pressed forward, filling him. Castiel watched Dean impassively, taking him to and over the edge as he sank down into the only sensations he could handle. 

When Castiel was close, he sped his thrusts, watching as Dean scrambled forward, spit dripping down his open mouth to his throat as he tried to keep up. Castiel relished the hot, wet slide as he dragged out past those pretty lips with each thrust. It was heady power, close to battle, to watch this strong man take what Castiel gave him, fists clenched tight in the Angel’s coat. 

But this was supposed to be a lesson, not purely pleasure, so when Castiel’s orgasm hit him, he pulled out, holding Dean still as he let his seed splash across the tear-streaked cheeks and then onto the newly mopped floor, squeezing out all that he could to make a mess. 

Dean knelt panting, a beautiful broken mess for Castiel with hands still clinging to the Angel. He looked bewildered, wounded, as he watched the Angel spill seed to the floor before Castiel angled Dean’s face up to meet his eyes again. “Lick it up, Dean.” The order came in graveled tones and Castiel watched as Dean’s eyes darkened, shoulders tensed… His righteous man was contemplating disobedience but Castiel only waited and then released Dean’s hair as the man bent to carefully lick Castiel’s cum off the newly mopped floor. 

The silence thickened around them as Dean obeyed, the rasp of his tongue as he cleaned up Castiel’s mess the only noise besides his quickened breaths. Castiel watched the boy and when he was done, knelt down to meet Dean’s eyes as reached to lift Dean to kneel tall before him. “When your brother wakes us next weekend, you will take part without mouthing off, am I understood Dean?” 

Dean, with his face covered in Castiel’s seed, tears and spit drying across his face, wrecked with his own arousal and the desperate need for absolution clear in his eyes, nodded quickly. “Yes, Sir.” 

Castiel waited just a moment longer then nodded before reaching to drag Dean forward into his arms and kiss his hair. “Good Boy.”


End file.
